Designated Survivor
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Otto Rocket is a low-level member in President Zane Truesdale's Cabinet. But when a catastrophic attack on the US Capitol wipes out President Truesdale and everyone in the line of succession, Otto is suddenly thrust into being President. His goal: keep the country together and figure out who was responsible for attacking the Capitol.
1. Trailer

**I'm back! And I've got a new crossover planned...it's a fanmake of ABC's 'Designated Survivor'! I just love that show so much and would love nothing more than to bring some of my favorite cartoon characters into the West Wing. ROLL IT!**

* * *

'Hey, daddy!'

"Who's this?"

'You really don't recognize your own daughter, Rocket Dad?'

Otto chuckled "You kiddin'? Of course I do, Danica! But I thought you'd be in bed by now!"

* * *

 **DURING THE STATE OF THE UNION, ONE CABINET MEMBER IS TAKEN TO AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION.**

* * *

' _There are times when we make history and there are times when history makes us..._ '

'When are you and mom coming home?'

"Doesn't matter because I know you'll be asleep by then..."

'Good night, Rocket Dad...'

'Good night, Danni...'

* * *

 **IN THE EVENT OF A CATASTROPHIC ATTACK ON THE US GOVERNMENT, THAT CABINET MEMBER BECOMES THE NEW PRESIDENT. THEY ARE KNOWN AS THE DESIGNATED SURVIVOR.**

* * *

All screens went black as Otto's phone rang.

"That's weird...yeah, it just went black for us too, Twist."

The Secret Service plowed into the office building.

"PHONE DOWN, ROCKET!"

"What the heck is going on here, Howard?"

"I SAID PUT THE PHONE DOWN!"

"Just tell me what you know."

"The Capital's been attacked. The Vice President, Congress...Eagle is gone. Otto Rocket, you are now the President of the United States."

"It's the most devastating attack on our country since 9/11..."

"Anyone claiming responsibility?"

"Not yet."

"Guy's never been elected to anything!"

"You know President Truesdale fired him this morning? Now he's the President. Maybe now he'll realize he's not cut out for this."

"We're in a state of war! Otto Rocket is not the guy to get us through this!"

"You really think I should step down?"

"I do."

"Maybe you're right...but for now, I'm all you've got."

* * *

 **OTTO ROCKET**

* * *

"The world thinks it can test us right now..."

"What do you want me to do? Declare war? There are different ways to show force. We're gonna do this my way. If it doesn't work, we'll try yours."

* * *

 **CLIO RODRIGUEZ**

* * *

"I just wanna know - you still on my side?"

"I'm always on your side, Mr. President."

* * *

 **KIMI FINSTER**

* * *

"Whoever did this is just getting started."

* * *

 **ZACK UNDERWOOD**

* * *

"Mr. President, you need to be stronger than you've ever been before."

'Mr. President, you're live in 5...'

"I, Oswald Ryan Rocket..."

'...4...'

"...do solemnly swear..."

'...3...'

"...that I will faithfully execute the office..."

'...2...'

"...of President of the United States..."

'...1...'

"...so help me God."

* * *

 **DESIGNATED SURVIVOR**

 **COMING SOON**

* * *

 **And now for the voice cast:**

 **Keifer Sutherland as Otto Rocket**

 **Natasha McElhone as Clio Rodriguez**

 **Ashley Tisdale as Reggie Rocket**

 **Mitchel Musso as Twister Rodriguez**

 **Gary LeRoi Gray as Sam Dullard**

 **Rowan Blanchard as Danica Rocket**

 **Jace Norman as Thomas 'Tommy' Rocket**

 **Eden Sher as Jamie Rocket**

 **Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster**

 **Liz Daly as Tommy Pickles**

 **Scottie Ray as Zane Truesdale**

 **Ben Schwartz as Randy Cunningham**

 **Andrew Caldwell as Howard Weinerman**

 **Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood**

 **Weird Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy**

 **Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase**

 **Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn and Bradley Nicholson**

 **Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez**

 **Kate Miccuci as Sara Murphy**

 **Andrew Rannells as Noah Kaiba**

 **Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman**

 **Benjamin Flores Jr. as Gerald Johannsen**

 **Andi McAffee as Phoebe Heyerdahl**

 **Francesca Marie Smith as Helga Pataki**

 **David Kaufman as Danny Fenton**

* * *

 **As for Otto's team...all I can reveal are his Joint Chiefs of Staff, his speechwriters and his Press Secretary.**

 **Joint Chiefs of Staff: Phoebe Heyerdahl and Bradley Nicholson**

 **Speechwriters: Helga Pataki and Noah Kaiba**

 **Press Secretary: Zack Underwood**

 **The rest will come to light in time.**

* * *

 **STAY TUNED FOR THE PILOT!**


	2. The Attack

**It's time now for the premiere of the cartoon version of 'Designated Survivor'! ROLL IT!**

* * *

It's nighttime in Washington DC. All is calm...but it might not be that way for long.

* * *

 **DURING THE STATE OF THE UNION, ONE CABINET MEMBER IS TAKEN TO AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION. IN THE EVENT OF A CATASTROPHIC ATTACK ON THE US GOVERNMENT, THAT PERSON BECOMES THE NEW PRESIDENT. THEY ARE KNOWN AS THE DESIGNATED SURVIVOR.**

* * *

At a secret location, we see a man in his early 30s walking in with a bottle of root beer in his hand, wearing a Princeton University hoodie. This is Otto Rocket, currently the Secretary of Health and Human Services. President Zane Truesdale's State of the Union address is about to begin.

* * *

' _There are times when we make history and there are times when history makes us. America's colors burn brightest when we are faced with challenges. For as long as I can remember, the system that we've been living in has only favored the wealthiest 1% of America while the rest of the nation continues to wait for their ships to come in._ ' President Truesdale began.

* * *

"The question is - How are we to pay for it?" Otto asked himself.

* * *

' _The question now becomes - how do we, the government of the United States of America, pay for it?_ '

* * *

"Called it!"

Then, Otto's phone rang. "Hello?"

'Hey, daddy!'

"And who might this be?"

'You seriously don't recognize your own daughter?'

"You kiddin'? Of course I do, Danica! But I honestly thought you would be in bed by now, sweetheart!"

'When are you and mom coming home?'

Otto chuckled. "Doesn't matter because I know you'll be asleep by then..."

'Not without you, daddy.'

"You better be in bed when I get home, okay?"

'Alright...I love you, Rocket Dad!'

"I love you too, Danni..." Otto said as he hung up.

* * *

' _This is a critical moment for our nation. But let me assure you that the same American dream shared by our parents, our grandparents, our descendants is still alive today because of each and every one of us._ ' President Truesdale continued.

* * *

Then, the TV screens turned to static just as Clio walked in.

"Huh...that's weird."

"You're tellin' me, Otto! Too freaky for my tastes!" Clio added as Otto's phone rang again.

"Hey, Twist. Yeah, it's too freaky. Just went black for me too."

That's when Secret Service agents Randy Cunningham and Howard Wienerman plowed in.

* * *

"MR. ROCKET! PUT THE PHONE DOWN!" Howard bellowed.

"What's going on here?"

"PHONE DOWN, ROCKET!" Howard commanded.

"Randy, Howard, what's going on here?" Otto asked.

"There's been an attack. We've lost all contact with the Capitol!" Randy informed Otto and Clio. News outlets everywhere were reporting that the Capitol had been attacked, but Otto and Clio refused to believe it. Otto then walked to a nearby window and opened it.

"SECRETARY ROCKET, BACK AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" Randy called out. But it was too late. Otto had already seen what had happened - the US Capitol Building had been bombed. There had been an explosion. In all likelihood, President Truesdale, Vice President Atticus Rhodes, the Congress and everyone ahead of him in the line of succession had been wiped out.

* * *

 **DESIGNATED SURVIVOR**

* * *

(Flashback: 12 Hours Ago - 9 AM)

It's early morning in Washington. President Truesdale is preparing for his 2nd State of the Union address. Meanwhile, Otto Rocket is carrying his belongings out of his office with his wife Clio alongside him.

"Man, I can't believe that son of a bitch Zane Truesdale let you go!" Clio said.

"Well, believe it, Clio...because it happened. Man, what'll the kids think if they get wind of this?"

"Relax, Otto. One problem at a time. Honestly, I thought he liked your plan for free and open healthcare for all."

"I thought he did, too. But apparently, we had differing opinions. What do I care? I'm not the President of the United States - Zane is. Honestly, I just hope something bad happens tonight, just to stick it to the guy."

Clio shook her head in disapproval. "Otto, remember what I've told you. It's not nice to wish ill on people."

"I know, Clio. But you said so yourself - President Zane Truesdale was just a big jerk. I just want something bad to happen to him."

"Whatever you say, Otto."

* * *

(Flash forward to now - 9 PM)

* * *

Otto and Clio were looking at the scene in front of them. The Capitol had been bombed, more than likely killing everyone inside. "Well, I hope you're happy, Otto...President Truesdale's more than likely dead along with everyone in that building," Clio quipped.

"This wasn't what I meant when I said 'I want something bad to happen to him', Clio! This is worse than just plain bad! This is apocalyptic!" Otto freaked as he and Clio were led into a Presidential limo bound for the White House. "Howard, just tell me what you know as of right now."

"The Capitol's been attacked, Mr. Rocket..." Howard began. "...Vice President Rhodes, the Cabinet, Congress..."

"What of President Truesdale?" Otto asked.

Randy took a deep breath before letting out the words Otto hoped he'd never hear. "President Truesdale's dead. Eagle is gone. Otto Rocket, you are now the President of the United States," he said.

"A DC judge will meet us at the White House," Howard added.

Otto was shocked. Here he is, now thrust into a role he didn't want - not this way!

* * *

Half an hour after the attack, the convoy arrived at the White House. The Secret Service wasted no time getting Otto inside. Once inside, a DC judge had Otto place his hand on a Bible and administered the Presidential Oath of Office.

"I, Oswald Ryan Rocket, do so solemnly swear that I will, to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States of America and that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States...so help me God."

With those words, Otto Rocket became the President of the United States. Still recovering from the shock, Otto excused himself to the bathroom. There, he overheard 2 men talking - Press Secretary Zack Underwood and Chief of Staff Bradley Nicholson.

* * *

"How could this have happened?" Bradley asked.

"I'm not sure, Bradley..." Zack began. "Do we even know who's in charge?" he asked.

"I think I do," another voice said. It was that of speechwriter Noah Kaiba. "It's that Rocket guy."

"Ah yes...Otto Rocket - low man on the totem pole," Bradley quipped.

"You know President Truesdale fired him this morning?" Zack asked. "He's never been elected to anything in his life. Now he's the President."

"Funny how these things play out, huh?" Noah jokingly quipped. "Maybe he'll come to his senses and realize he's not cut out for this?"

Bradley scoffed. "Like that'll happen, considering how tenacious he is."

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Zack quipped.

* * *

That night, on the balcony overlooking the White House Rose Garden, Otto and Clio were thinking about what had just gone down.

"How are the kids gonna take it, Clio?"

"Danica's strong, just like you. She'll be fine, Otto," Clio reassured Otto.

"It's not Danica I'm worried about. It's Jamie and Tommy I'm worried about. How are they gonna take moving into the White House?"

"Otto, you said so yourself - this wasn't how you wanted things to happen, but they did. Now you're the leader of the free world. You have to be tougher than you've ever been in your life," Clio told Otto as she reached into a pocket in his hoodie and took out a folded piece of paper. "What's this?"

"It's nothing, Clio..."

Clio didn't believe him. She unfolded the paper to reveal a list. "Is this who you've had in mind for your Cabinet in case something like this were to happen?"

Otto smiled. "When I was told that I was to be the designated survivor, I immediately started preparing for the situation in which I were to become President...in other words, this. I started taking down the names of who I would want in my Cabinet," he said. Among those on his list were Zane's brother Syrus, Jaden Yuki, his friends - Sam and Twister...and his own sister, Reggie.

"Rocket Girl for Secretary of State?" Clio questioned.

"She's always been the diplomat of the family...why not have her put those skills to the test as the most powerful diplomat in the world?"

Clio scoffed. "You do realize that having your sister on board is a possible violation of the Constitution's Emoulments Clause."

Otto chuckled. "Relax, Clio. Trump's had more Constitutional violations in his lifetime than me and I don't plan on being a carbon copy of that slime-ball." After Otto said that, another one of his speechwriters, Helga Pataki, came in. Joining her was her best friend and Joint Chief of Staff Phoebe Heyerdahl.

"Mr. President! Mr. President!" Helga called out.

"Where's the fire, Helga?" Otto sarcastically asked.

"Very funny there, sir..." Helga deadpanned. "...you have an address to the nation coming up in less than an hour. Agents Finster, Flynn and Chase are at the scene of the attack. Phoebe has already cleared time for your address."

"All the major networks have cleared the 10 PM hour for your address, Mr. President," Phoebe told Otto.

"Thank you, Ms. Heyerdahl."

"By the way, your presence is required in the situation room, sir. General Dylan Pickles wants to see you."

"Tell him I'll be right over."

Phoebe gave a nod, then walked off with Helga.

"Gotta jet, Clio..." Otto said, giving Clio a kiss. "Try not to get in too much trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

Clio giggled. "You're the troublemaker, Otto! I'm the one that makes sure you don't get into too much of it!" she retorted, kissing him back before he went to the White House Situation Room.

* * *

Minutes later, Otto was in the heart of the White House operations - the Situation Room. Upon his arrival, National Security Officers were discussing whether or not he was the right guy to lead the nation.

"We are in a state of war! Otto Rocket is not the guy to get us through this!" National Security Officer Steve Barkin bellowed.

"Mr. President..." General Pickles greeted.

"General Pickles..."

The red-head placed a black case in front of Otto as he sat down. He then opened the case. "This is the football."

"Doesn't look like any football I've ever seen, General."

"That's because it's not, sir. This contains the nuclear codes. It works anywhere around the world, even underground. Use only in case of an international emergency," General Pickles explained.

"Thank you, General. So, what do we know so far?"

With a few touches of the Cyber-Desk, Chief National Security Advisor Amanda Lopez began her briefing. "At 2100 hours, the US Capitol building was bombed and destroyed, killing all inside - President Truesdale, Vice President Rhodes, Congress, the Supreme Court, the Cabinet...all wiped out."

"Has anyone or any group claimed responsibility?" Otto asked.

"No, Mr. President. Our prime suspects remain the Islamic State terrorist group."

"What about Al-Qaeda?"

"We've ruled them out. When we hear back from Agents Chase, Flynn and Kimi Finster, we'll let you know. However, CIA Director Chuckie Finster has something for us. Chuckie, the floor is yours."

Amanda stepped aside and CIA Director Chuckie Finster quickly took her place.

"Thank you, Ms. Lopez. I've reviewed security tapes from Dulles Airport right here in Washington. The tapes show 10 Iranian nationals and 8 Russian nationals at baggage claim earlier today. We have reason to believe this was a joint effort by Iran and Russia."

"The world thinks it can test us!" General Pickles bellowed.

"What do you want me to do? Declare war?" Otto asked. "There are other ways to show force!"

"What do you propose, Mr. President?" General Pickles asked.

"We're gonna do things my way. If it doesn't work, we'll try yours."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the remains of the US Capitol building, FBI Agents Melissa Chase, Kimi Finster and Phineas Flynn were investigating the attack.

"Everything's destroyed...it'll take months to pick up the pieces," Kimi said sarcastically.

"So not funny, Kimi. This is a serious matter!" Phineas retorted. "Anyone claiming responsibility? Al-Qaeda? ISIS?"

"That's a no to Al-Qaeda, Phineas. However, news outlets are reporting that the Islamic State is claiming responsibility for the attack, as they have done with their prior strikes," Melissa began. "However, this does not look like their work. This is far more destructive. This could be the work of Iran, maybe Russia, possibly North Korea."

"If it's either of those 3, we'll have to suggest to the President an operation to take out their so-called 'leaders'," Kimi said. "Who is the President now, by the way?" she asked.

"Rocket...Otto Rocket," Melissa answered.

"Otto Rocket?"

"You know the guy, Kimi?" Phineas asked.

"Me and my friends were friends with his group when we were kids. Now he's President of the United States. You know he's never been elected to anything in his life..."

"This country is being tested like it's never been tested before..." Melissa began.

"...and whoever did this is only just getting started," Kimi added.

* * *

Back at the White House, Clio is helping Danica, Tommy and Jamie settle in to their new home.

"Mom, what's going on?" Danica asked her mom.

Clio sat down with Danica on her bed and took a deep breath, attempting to answer her as best she could. "Danica...some bad people attacked the government. They killed everyone in the Capitol building and because of that...dad's now the President of the United States."

"Is he scared of being President, mom?"

"He's nervous, I can tell you that much. But he's far from scared."

"Danica, our dad's the bravest guy we know...aside from Uncle Tommy Pickles, of course," Tommy chuckled.

"Relax, big sis! Dad's gonna be fine!" Jamie reassured Danica.

"Jamie's right, Danni. Dad's not the kind of guy to fold when the chips are down. He's the kind of guy that battles and wins at all costs!" Tommy added, attempting to comfort his twin sister.

Danica giggled. "You guys are right. What was I getting so worried about?" she questioned. She then turned to Clio. "Mom...how did you and dad fall for each other?" Danica asked.

Clio smiled. "Kids, you might want to sit down. How I met your dad is a long and pretty cool story..." she started. However, she wouldn't get a chance to tell it tonight. It was time for Otto's address to the nation.

* * *

The Oval Office was lit up and TV cameras surrounded President Rocket's desk as he prepared his first address to the nation. Otto was now in a black business suit, black dress pants and red tie.

"You're on in 2 minutes, Mr. President," A staffer alerted him.

"Mr. Rocket, you're going to have to be stronger than you've ever been in your life if you're to get us through this," Zack warned.

"Noted, Zack," Otto confirmed. Zack then took notice of Otto's signature Los Angeles Dodgers baseball cap.

"Otto...your baseball cap..." Zack pointed out. "You might want to take it off."

Otto did as asked, removing his baseball cap and placing it on his desk.

"Mr. President, you're live in 5...4...3...2...1..." A staffer counted down, pointing to Otto, cuing him to start his address.

"My fellow Americans - tonight, our government and our way of life was attacked by a faceless foe. This latest adversary to our American freedom has made it point blank what they want. They want to change our way of life, change the way we think and possibly take our freedoms away. But we will not let that happen. As Former President Truesdale said earlier tonight, America's colors burn brightest when we face adversity. Rest assured, we will not let this act of terrorism go unpunished. I can hear you, the United States and its allies hear you and the people who attacked our government will hear all of us in due time. The cowards who attacked the Capital tonight represent the worst of humanity and if I can promise you one thing - it's that we'll meet the worst of humanity with the best of humanity. Thank you, and may God Bless America."

As the lights and cameras around the Oval Office desk turned off, Otto was met by Press Secretary Zack Underwood. "Well done, Mr. President," he commended.

"Thank you, Zack. This was the worst terror attack on our country since 9/11. The people need reassurance and renewed faith in their government. I only hope that I've provided them with that tonight."

"You've done your best so far, but this country has a long way to go to rebuild from tonight and they'll be looking to you to help them through it. Every move you make will be under intense scrutiny," Zack warned.

"You still think I should step down?"

"I do, sir."

"You may be right, Zack..." Otto started. "But right now, I'm the last man standing. Right now, I'm all you've got. We'll just have to see where these next 100 days take us."

"Affirmative. Now get some rest, Mr. President."

With a nod, Otto retired to his living quarters, greeted by his wife Clio and his kids. The pressures of the night over...but the real challenge is about to begin.

* * *

 **That does it for the premiere episode! What challenges will President Rocket face in his first 100 days? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!**


	3. Treason

**I'm back with an all-new episode of 'DESIGNATED SURVIVOR'! This time, President Rocket deals with a domestic crisis and a treasonous governor who refuses to do something about it. As usual, this is purely the work of a fan here! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Otto (voiceover): _Previously on 'Designated Survivor'..._

Randy: Eagle is gone. Otto Rocket, you are now the President of the United States.

Zack: You know President Truesdale fired him this morning? Now he's the President.

Phineas: Anyone claim responsibility? Al-Qaeda? ISIS?

Melissa: This is far more destructive, Phineas. Could be the work of Iran, Russia...maybe North Korea.

Kimi: Whoever did this is only just getting started.

Otto: We will not let this attack go unpunished. We'll meet the worst of humanity with the best of humanity. Thank you, and may God Bless America.

* * *

It's been 24 hours since the attack on the Capitol. Rebuilding efforts have begun and at the White House, President Otto Rocket now has something more to deal with. The people of the state of Michigan have been without clean water for 3 months and the Governor of that state, Robert 'Bobby' Santiago, is covering up the crisis, refusing to do a thing about it.

"This has gone too far, Mr. President," Amanda told Otto.

"Governor Santiago's worse than your average politician, Amanda. When he gets involved in scandal, he doesn't just cover up with lies, he seems to pretend like nothing's going on. As Governor, you're supposed to listen to your constituents, figure out their issues and develop plans to resolve the problems. Governor Santiago's done nothing of the sort! He's let his Lieutenant Governor, Lincoln Loud, do all the work for him, DAMMIT!" Otto barked.

"What do you propose we do here, sir?" Amanda asked.

"I'm gonna go down to Michigan myself and do things my way. In the meantime, you and Clio work out an alternate plan just in case. If my way doesn't work, we'll try yours."

* * *

 **DESIGNATED SURVIVOR**

* * *

 **Special Guest Stars:**

 **CARLOS PENAVEGA as Governor Robert 'Bobby' Santiago**

 **SEAN RYAN FOX as Lieutenant Governor Lincoln Loud**

 **CHRISTOPHER LLOYD as Russian Ambassador**

 **AISHA TYLER as Iranian Ambassador**

* * *

Minutes later, Otto was aboard Air Force One alongside his Press Secretary, Zack Underwood, and his kids - Danica, Tommy and Jamie - en route to Detroit, Michigan to meet with Governor Santiago.

"You sure about this, Mr. President? Governor Santiago is not one to be trifled with," Zack warned.

"With all due respect, Zack - I think I know what I'm doing."

"This I don't doubt, sir. However, you took this job in the unlikeliest of circumstances and you were fired as Health and Human Services Secretary the day of the attack. Other government officials might not take you seriously."

"We'll just have to amp up the pressure, then."

* * *

The group landed in Michigan at 11 AM local time. Once there, they were met by Michigan Governor Robert 'Bobby' Santiago.

"Mr. Rocket..." Governor Santiago greeted with apathy.

"Governor Santiago..." President Rocket returned. "Let's cut right to the chase. The water situation in your state has gotten out of hand. People are getting sick and you've let your Lieutenant Governor, Lincoln Loud, try to handle the situation on his own while you just sit on your ass and do nothing to help!"

"I can assure you I'm doing everything in my power to resolve this situation, Mr. Rocket."

"With all due respect, sir, I am the President of the United States," Otto fired back.

"Not mine."

Upon hearing those words, Otto jumped on his wrist-com to contact Clio and Amanda. "Ladies...I think you've now got your alternate plan. We try the Governor for treason." He turned back to Governor Santiago. "Robert Santiago, I shall return with FBI agents later in the week. When I do, you'll be arrested for treason against the United States," he warned as he returned with his kids and Zack to Air Force One. "Zack, I'd like to schedule a press conference on this matter for later today," Otto told Zack, who placed it in his notebook as they headed back to Washington.

* * *

They returned around 4 PM local time. Otto's decision was met by some scrutiny by his own wife - Clio.

"Treason? Seriously?" Clio asked.

"Governor Santiago shunned a high officer in the United States. That is treason," Otto informed his wife.

"If you say so, Otto."

Amanda came in soon after. "Mr. President, Press Secretary Underwood, the press briefing room is ready. Members of the press are waiting for you guys."

"Thank you, Amanda," Zack said as he and Otto walked into the briefing room. This was to be Otto's first press conference since taking office, so everything had to go well. After taking questions from multiple media outlets, it was time for Otto to take the stage.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen...the President of the United States."

Otto entered to a round of applause as he took the podium. His first question came from a reporter representing Newsweek magazine. The question - 'What do you know so far about the attack on the Capital?'

His answer..."We have it narrowed down to the Iranians, the Russians and the North Koreans. As soon as we figure out more on who's responsible, we'll let everyone know."

The next question dealt with the treasonous Governor of Michigan, Bobby Santiago. This question came from an ABC News reporter. The question - 'We learned earlier today that Michigan Governor Robert 'Bobby' Santiago is on the verge of being tried for treason against the United States. Care to explain?'

Otto smiled. "I flew up to Michigan to meet with Governor Santiago earlier today and I scolded him for not doing anything about his state's water crisis. I suggested he get up off his ass and help his Lieutenant Governor with the situation. Instead, he went against a direct order from me. That is treason against the United States. I've given him until the end of the week to change his tune. If he doesn't straighten out by Friday, I will send FBI Agents Chase, Pickles and Finster to Michigan with me and I will formally charge Governor Santiago with treason, arresting him on the spot."

And now the question on all of America's mind since the attack...'When are we going to elect a new Congress?'

Otto was quick to answer this one. "Electing a new Congress will be top priority as soon as Governor Santiago is arrested. As such, I am announcing a special election for a new Congress to be held in March. Anyone who wishes to run for either the Senate or the House is welcome to do so."

And with that, Otto brought the conference to a close, turning his attention to Governor Santiago and his potential treason. However, Agent Chase came back with new findings on the attack on the US Capitol.

* * *

"Mr. President, we've got new intel on the Capitol attack!" Melissa informed.

"What is it, Agent Chase?" Otto asked.

"We've just learned that it was a joint effort between the Iranians, the Russians and the North Koreans. Tommy and Kimi are already talking to the Iranian Ambassador as we speak. I'll have Dylan speak with the Russian Ambassador post-haste."

"What of North Korea?"

"They're tough to deal with. I'll talk to Amanda, see what she can do, but don't get your hopes up. North Korea is a very reclusive nation. They're not particularly keen on talking with us."

"Noted. As for Governor Santiago...there's nothing more dangerous than a pawn that thinks it's a queen."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he needs to be taken down a peg or two. And I'm the one that's gonna bring him down."

General Dylan Pickles ran up to Otto. "Mr. President, your presence is requested in the Situation Room at once, sir."

"On my way," he informed General Pickles. "Nice work on the intel, Chase. When you have more, let me know."

* * *

Minutes later, Otto was inside the White House Emergency Response Room, otherwise known as the Situation Room. On a large screen was the Russian Ambassador to the United Nations.

"Ambassador, we have reason to believe that the Russians colluded with the North Koreans and Iranians to attack the US Capitol last night," Otto informed the Ambassador.

"I heard about the attack. Rest assured that if I had heard that people here in Russia had been behind that attack, I would've recommended that they be executed at once," the Ambassador told Otto.

"With all due respect, Ambassador, we're not telling you how to do your job. We're just asking you to look into the report provided to me by Agent Chase of the FBI and report back to me with your findings."

"Noted. Ambassador out."

The Russian Ambassador disappeared from the screen and in his place came the Iranian Ambassador the United Nations.

"Iranian Ambassador, come in," Otto beckoned.

"Iranian Ambassador here, Mr. President. What's the situation?" she asked.

"We have reason to believe that last night's attack on the US Capitol was a joint effort between Iran, Russia and North Korea. Now I'm not telling you how to do your job. I'm just asking you to look into this report that Agent Chase just handed me and report back with your findings. Hopefully, between you, me and the Russian Ambassador, we can bring the scoundrels that attacked the Capitol to swift and brutal justice."

"I shall try my hardest, Mr. President. Iranian Ambassador out."

Otto then turned to the General. "General, what do we have now?"

"I have 70 percent certainty on where the Iranians are hiding their terrorist cell. We believe it to be in central Tehran," General Pickles told Otto.

"Only 70?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come back to me when you're more certain. Then I'll fire the missiles myself," Otto told General Pickles.

"How much more certain?"

"30 PERCENT MORE, DAMMIT!" Otto barked as he stormed off.

* * *

The week came and went in a flash. It soon turned to Friday. Numerous calls to Governor Santiago yielded no progress. With that, it came time to fly back to Detroit to arrest the Governor. Otto, Clio and their kids climbed aboard Air Force One with Agents Chase, Pickles and Finster in tow. "Time's up, Governor," he said to himself as Air Force One took off.

They landed in Detroit just after Noon local time, arriving at Governor Santiago's office a half hour later.

"I thought I had seen the last of you on Monday, Mr. Rocket..." Governor Santiago mockingly said.

"You thought wrong," Otto began. "Robert 'Bobby' Santiago, I'm placing you under arrest...for treason against the United States of America."

As Agents Chase and Pickles arrested Governor Santiago, the Latino freaked out. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, ROCKET! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?!"

"Frankly, I don't care. You've lied to your constituents for long enough. It all ends here. You're through, Santiago. I can't wait to see you get the electric chair in federal prison..." Otto said to himself as he walked back to Air Force One. Now that Governor Santiago's on his way to federal prison, he can now focus on the matter of electing a new Congress. That night, Otto gave an address to the nation.

* * *

"Good evening. My fellow Americans - earlier today, I arrested Michigan Governor Robert 'Bobby' Santiago for treason against the United States due to his refusal to do anything about Michigan's current water crisis. However, I do believe the state of Michigan is in better hands now with new Governor Lincoln Loud and I wish the state well going forward. With Santiago now in federal prison, the matter of electing a new Congress can now be taken care of. The elections are to take place on the 1st Tuesday of March - March 7th. Anyone who would like to run for Senate or the House is welcome to do so. I wish any and all potential candidates the best of luck in their campaigns. Thank you...and may God Bless America."

* * *

First day on the job recap: Otto has arrested a treasonous Governor and figured out who was responsible for attacking the Capitol. Now to elect a new Congress...that might not be as easy as it sounds.

* * *

 **Treasonous Governor - GONE!**

 **Figure Out Who Attacked The Capitol - CHECK!**

 **Elect New Congress - In Progress**

 **What's next for our unlikely President? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!**


	4. The Surprise

**For the first time since May, I've got a new episode of 'Designated Survivor'! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Otto (voiceover): _Previously on 'Designated Survivor'..._

Amanda: This has gone too far, Mr. President.

Otto: He's let his Lieutenant Governor, Lincoln Loud, do all the work for him, DAMMIT!

Zack: Governor Santiago is not one to be trifled with.

Otto: The water situation in your state has gotten out of hand. With all due respect, I'm the President of the United States.

Governor Bobby Santiago: Not mine.

Otto: Governor Santiago, you're under arrest...for treason against the United States of America.

* * *

We open inside the Oval Office as President Otto Rocket prepares his team, his administration. His sister, Reggie Rocket, was already confirmed as Secretary of State. Jaden Yuki was up for Secretary of Defense, Sam Dullard was under scrutiny for Homeland Security, Ron Stoppable had been confirmed for Secretary of Veterans Affairs and Otto had a shortlist for his Vice President that included Ash Ketchum, Marco Diaz and Joey Wheeler. Plans for an election to put a new Congress in place were already in the works. He was also making preparations for Zane Truesdale's funeral. Zack suggested Zane's brother Syrus eulogize Zane. As Otto was selecting his next Cabinet nominees, Chief National Security Advisor Amanda Lopez came up to him.

"Amanda, what can I do for you?" Otto asked.

Amanda took a deep breath. "Mr. President...I have news. There were 2 survivors of the Capitol attack...Congresswomen Bonnie Rockwaller and Kim Possible."

"ROCKWALLER?! POSSIBLE TOO?! DAMMIT!"

* * *

 **DESIGNATED SURVIVOR**

* * *

 **Special Guest Stars:**

 **CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO as Senator Kim Possible**

 **KIRSTEN STORMS as Bonnie Rockwaller, Representative - CO-1**

 **WILL FRIEDLE as Secretary of Veterans Affairs Ron Stoppable**

* * *

"How did those girls survive?" Otto questioned surprisingly.

"I don't know. 10 bucks says they found a hidden bunker within the Capitol building," Amanda guessed. "Kim's got a sixth sense for danger. She IS the girl that can do anything, y'know."

"I know...Rocket Girl idolizes her."

"Your sister couldn't have picked a better idol. Agent Chase has already established contact with Possible and Rockwaller. We'll be meeting them at the remains of the Capitol."

Otto nodded as he rose from his desk. "Ms. Lopez..."

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"How are the plans for the special election coming along?"

"Everything's in place, sir. The Federal Elections Commission has received numerous filings from candidates and we should be starting up with campaigns within the next week or so."

"Question is where to hold this new Congress while the Capitol is being rebuilt..."

"Might I suggest the bunker at Greenbrier? It has rooms with enough seats for both the Senate and the House."

"Guess we'll move them all into the Greenbrier, then."

* * *

20 minutes later, Otto was led in his Presidential motorcade to the remains of the Capitol building. It was there that he met his newly-confirmed Secretary of Veterans Affairs, Ron Stoppable. Joining Ron were the survivors of the attack on the Capitol - Colorado Senator Kim Possible and her colleague in Congress (as well as her former cheerleading rival), Representative of Colorado Congressional District 1 - Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Senator Possible...Representative Rockwaller..." Otto greeted.

"Mr. President..." Kim began.

"It's an honor, sir..." Bonnie added.

Otto then turned to Secretary Stoppable. "Secretary Stoppable, how did Senator Possible and Representative Rockwaller escape the attack?"

Ron smiled. "I think you should be ready to fork over a 10 spot here, Mr. President. I was sifting through the rubble of what was once the Capitol Building and guess what I found?"

Amanda soon emerged from her personal car. "What did you find?"

"A secret underground bunker. Kim and Bonnie weren't in their seats for the State of the Union and used that bunker to escape the bombing."

Otto scoffed as he handed Amanda a ten dollar bill. "DAMMIT, AMANDA! You got me again!" He called out as his phone buzzed. It was Agent Chase. "Rocket..." he answered. "Agent Chase! What can I do for you? A message from North Korea claiming responsibility for the Capitol bombing? Meet me in the Situation Room as soon as possible. I have survivors from the attack coming along. Rocket out."

Otto hung up and turned to Amanda. "Ms. Lopez, our presence is requested back in the White House Situation Room," he told the Latina.

"Major sitch?" Kim asked.

"How'd you know?"

"The FBI almost never calls the President directly and asks him to head to the Situation Room unless something monumentally bad goes down!"

Otto chuckled. "You and Bonnie are two very bright women. We need more of you in Washington. I'm sure Agent Chase and General Pickles would love to hear what you think we should do in this...'sitch'," he said, motioning for them along with Ron and Amanda to join him in the motorcade. Within half an hour, Secret Service Agents Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman led the quintet to the White House Emergency Operations Command Center or 'The Situation Room', as it's frequently called. It was there that FBI Agent Melissa Chase and General Dylan Pickles were waiting for them.

* * *

"Mr. President, glad you could come on such short notice," Melissa greeted with a serious tone in her voice. "Let's get right down to business. Today, the North Korean government had their state-run news agency release a statement claiming responsibility for the Capitol attack. They are invoking memories of 9/11 and warning future attacks on the way to many more major cities," she warned.

"Should we sanction them further?" Bonnie asked.

"A lot of good that did us, Bonnie. They're still testing nukes!" Kim began. "What if one of those weapons reaches us?"

"Girls, calm down. This is no doubt an act of war. But I don't want to go to war unless it is necessary," Otto told everyone.

"What do you want to do, Mr. President?" General Pickles asked.

"We'll impose more sanctions, but as part of these sanctions...the immediate closure of North Korean nuclear testing sites. We'll be keeping closer watch on the North. If just one nuke is launched, I'll counter with a military operation to capture or kill their leader - Jong il-sung. They hit us, we hit back...harder."

"I like this new President already," Kim told Bonnie.

"Ditto, K!"

"Noted, Mr. President. I'll have Zack, Helga and Phoebe prepare a press conference to announce your new round of sanctions as soon as possible. I'll keep an eye on the situation and report back with any updates."

"Thank you, General," Otto said to Dil as he, Amanda, Kim, Bonnie and Ron took their leave.

* * *

"Mr. President, are you sure these new sanctions will work?" Ron asked.

"Personally...no. But I know that the North Koreans treat their leader like a God and will do anything to protect him."

"So by providing them with that ultimatum in your sanctions, you pretty much force Jong to shut down his nukes!"

"Exactly!"

"Well, we'll see if it works or not."

"We're doing things my way. If it doesn't work, we'll try General Pickles' way."

* * *

On the way back to the Oval Office, Otto and Amanda were discussing Otto's ever-growing dilemma of picking a Vice President.

"You gotta admit that what Bonnie and Kim did to dodge the bombing was brilliant," Amanda remarked.

"I know, Amanda. That's one of the reasons my sister idolized Kim Possible."

"What do you think, Otto? You think either of them are Vice Presidential material?"

"I'll cross that bridge when we get to it, Amanda. Right now, we've got a dictator to deal with."

* * *

Later, in the White House Press Room, Press Secretary Zack Underwood was taking questions about the Capitol attack and the upcoming special elections. Then, it happened...a question about there being survivors of the Capitol attack.

"Members of the press, I have received word about there being survivors of the Capitol attack. This is a surprise to me, but this has been confirmed by President Rocket. They're both from the great state of Colorado - Senator Kim Possible and Representative Bonnie Rockwaller. Also, we have found out who is responsible for the Capitol attack. The North Koreans have claimed responsibility for the Capitol attack. The President has since brought about new sanctions against Jong il-sung which includes the immediate closure of North Korea's nuclear testing sites. Any violation of these sanctions will constitute an act of war and will be met with retaliation from the US military. It will also likely result in the end of North Korea's empire."

* * *

As the press conference ended, Zack went over to the Oval Office to meet up with President Rocket.

"President Rocket, sir," Zack greeted.

"Zack, just the man I wanted to see," Otto said with an intensity in his voice. "I trust you've revealed the new sanctions I've put in place against North Korea."

"I have, sir..." Zack began. "And North Korea has responded. They're saying that these new sanctions are just a slap in the face and that they'll continue their nuclear program regardless."

Otto sighed. He didn't want to go this route, but now he had no other choice. "I guess that settles it. Once a new Congress is elected, I'll introduce the declaration of war against North Korea."

* * *

That night, Otto had a televised address to the nation about the Capitol attack, the upcoming special Congress elections and the impending declaration of war against North Korea.

* * *

"Good evening. My fellow Americans - earlier today, North Korea and their state-run media claimed responsibility for the attack on the US Capitol. I have put in place new sanctions against the Communist nation which include the immediate closure of all their nuclear testing sites. However, North Korea has revealed to us that they will continue testing nuclear missiles despite our new sanctions against them. I did not want to do this, but North Korea and their leader, Jong il-sung, have left me no other choice. Once the new Congress is elected in three weeks, I will officially introduce the declaration of war against North Korea and call for a military operation to capture or kill Jong il-sung. Thank you and may God Bless America."

Well, as President, sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do. President Otto Rocket didn't want to declare war. But now, it was a necessity. He had to declare war on North Korea in an attempt to capture or kill the country's leader. It was the only way to bring about justice and closure for the families of the victims of the Capitol attack. Now, Otto is hoping he made the right call.

* * *

 **Otto just made his first tough call as President - the call to declare war against a foreign power. Did he make the right call? And what about the new Congress? Will they make all the difference? Find out...NEXT TIME!**


End file.
